


Making a Change

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: Parent!Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair cut, I REALLY LOVE THIS SERIES OKAY, Like, M/M, Parent Phan, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Trans, Transgender, Transphobia, its more like anxiety that comes with being trans, mentions of it i mean, mentions of self harm, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: Winston takes the first step in his transition by getting his hair cut. A fluffy angsty story reflecting the doubts and anxiety trans youth have.The LGBT YouTubers’ who’d transitioned described the first step being the hardest, whether that's coming out to parents, or even just cutting their hair. But Winnie’d never imagined that he wouldn't be able to leave his damn seat. The LGBT YouTubers who’d transitioned described the first step being the hardest, whether that's coming out to parents, or even just cutting their hair. But Winnie’d never imagined that he wouldn't be able to leave his damn seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [Burning Up a Sun](archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun) for editing and putting up with this story since, oh God, I don't even know. There are a couple mentions of Winnie's poor mental health and the fact that he used to self harm, an anxiety attack, transphobia, and suicidal tendencies. (I'M MAKING THIS STORY SOUND WAY ANGSTIER THAN IT REALLY IS IT'S A BUNDLE OF FLUFF WITH SOME ANXIETY IN IT) 
> 
> For Reference: Dan is Dad/Dada, Phil is Papa
> 
> Based off of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjMN6zSVFQg)from Hamilton  
> Songs mentioned: [Schulyer Sisters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZdrzOdd8Kw), [Aaron Burr, Sir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEH9I_oJfqY), [Stronger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUS2goE1TyA)  
> Video mentioned: Connor Franta's [Painting My Nails & Other Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X2ZG_isjBI)

“Winnie!” Dan called upstairs to his son.

Winston trudged to the top step of the stairs, his shoulder-length red hair laying frizzy on his shoulders, shedding into his black crop top. Winnie scrubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“It’s too bleeding early for you to be yelling,” Winnie teased, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. 

“One, it’s 12:30 in the afternoon, and two, get dressed. I have a surprise for you,” Dan grinned. “We’re gonna go see Lou."

Winnie’s face brightened immediately. “Like, Auntie Louise, the hairdresser?” He bounced, smiling. Dan nodded.

“I thought we’d take the first step in your transition, since you've been begging me and Papa. Let’s go get rid of your long hair,” Dan said.

He and Phil cherished both of their children without reservation; how could they not do everything they could to support Delia’s transition to Winston?

Winnie bounded down the steps, tackling his dad into a hug, whispering _thankyouthankyouthankyouiloveyouthankyouohmygodiloveyousomuchthankyouthankyouthankyou._

“Now, go get dressed, Little Bear,” he said, ruffling the red waves. Winnie giggled into Dan’s chest, before running back upstairs to change. Phil handed him a mug of coffee.

“Papa Bear and his little bears.” Phil kissed Dan’s temple, laughing at how Dan blushed. He turned to kiss Phil properly.

“When did that become a thing?” Dan asked, nuzzling Phil’s nose.

“When you dressed our children in Winnie the Pooh onesies for our family photoshoot when they were born,” Phil snorted, pointing to the picture hung at the top of the staircase.

“Shut up, you spork. You went along with it—need I remind you of the Tigger tail you had draped to the side and ears that you sported?” Dan smirked, sipping his coffee.

Phil growled gently, pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek. “Your cheek is warm, that’s so weird!” He laughed.

Dan’s drink shot up his nose as he laughed.”What does that even mean?! That’s so weird!!” Dan wiped his nose.

“Can you guys stop being cute? It’s kinda really gross,” Winnie said as he ran down the stairs. With the black skinny jeans, his arms crossed in front of his My Chemical Romance t-shirt and his hair parted to the right side, he was the image of Phil when he was younger. “Are you ready to go?” Winnie burst into excited giggles, bouncing so much he was almost vibrating.

Dan laughed. “Of course, Little Bear,” he smiled, grabbing his keys. (God forbid Phil drives, no really. One time he drove them up to the Isle of Man to see Grampy and Grammy Lester for Christmas; they somehow ended up at the Scotland border.)

Winnie slipped on his black Chuck Taylors and walked out the door, camera in hand. With Winston’s permission, the Howells decided his transition would be a good thing to immortalize in the form of YouTube videos.

“We’ll be back in a couple hours,” Dan said, kissing Phil’s cheek.

Phil hummed. “I’ll probably film a video with Teddy while you’re gone. Give Louise our love,” he smiled, taking the coffee cup out of Dan’s hand before he took it (and inevitably spilled it) in the car.

~*~

“Do you wanna film, or should I?” Dan asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Winnie’s eyes scrunched, his eyebrows furrowed. “Um, I don’t really want to die today,” he teased, taking the camera from Dan’s hands with a thank you.

Dan rolled his eyes with a stiff smile. _Too soon to joke._ “You really are your father’s son, aren’t you?” He backed the car out of the driveway and started to Louise’s.

Winston juggled his gaze between the camera and his father, deciding how to start the video. He turned the camera on, making sure that Dan was the only one in the frame and pressed the record button. He inched into the shot slowly, not making a sound, before pulling the camera back so they were both in, and saluted with an awkwardly forced out _hi_.

“Winston oh God who showed you that video?” Dan cringed, slapping a hand to his forehead. “ _Phil you mother— Hi guys!_ ” Dan said over Winston’s laugh.

“ _Hey everyone, it’s Winnie here, everyone’s favorite ginger son. Where are we going today Dad?_ ” He turned to Dan, barking out a laugh when he saw his dad cradling his forehead.

“ _We’re going to go see Louise!_ ” Dan said, already sounding exhausted.

“ _He wouldn’t let me drive._ ” Winston rolled his eyes at the camera.

“ _You don’t have your license yet,_ ”

“ _Hey, I’m a better driver than Papa,_ ” Winston countered.

“ _You backed into a tree trunk._ ”

“ _We needed a new car anyway!_ ” Winnie simply shrugged.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Dan changed the subject. “ _Why are we going to go see dear Auntie Louise?_ ”

“ _Because I’m chopping my hair off! And Auntie Louise is the best in the business. You all may know her from the weekly show she has on BBC, Sprinkle of Glitter, but she also has an in home hair salon. She dyes Dad’s hair when his grey comes in—_ ” Winston grinned.

Dan’s eyes bulged. “ _I do not have grey hair._ ” Dan glanced at the camera. Winston rolled his eyes.

“ _Yeah. Just like how you ‘didn’t want to name our dog Haru’—_ ”

Dan slapped his hand over Winston’s mouth. “ _ **Okay,** that’s enough sharing my secrets for now, thank you very much—you licked my hand?!_” Outraged, Dan wiped the wet palm on Winnie’s shirt.

“ _That’s what you get for putting your hand over my—ew Dad gross!_ ” Winnie laughed. “ _Can we put on music please?_ ”

“ _Sure, I should have Bluetooth set up,_ ” Dan said, hitting the play button on the steering wheel, playing the music from his iPhone.

 **N-now th-that that don't kill me/Can only make me stronger/I need you to hurry up now—** **  
**

“ _Ew no Dad, please._ ” Winston laughed harder when Dan clutched his face, making an inhuman noise that only grew louder as Winnie turned off the song.

“ _We-We’ll see you later! Bye_!” Winnie laughed over Dan’s _My son’s not a Kanye Stan!!_ caterwauling and stopped recording.

~*~

The drive to Louise’s took Dan and Winston through their favorite theatre songs,singing from the classics like Les Miserables, Chess, RENT. Winnie recorded the view of the passenger seat, showing the cars and trees racing by, the buildings fading as they left the city.

Dan even slipped in some Kanye songs with a “This’ll be on the test.”

“What test?” Winnie asked, cocking his head to the side. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

“The test to get into heaven—yeah, yeah karma and being nice works into that, but the greatest singers of all time are going to be on this test.”

“And you’re sure Kanye West is going to be on ‘the test’?” Winnie asked, stifling a laugh at his father’s gasp.

“Of course he is!” Dan said. He sighed, defeated. “Just play Hamilton.”

Winston punched the air victoriously, playing the cast recording. He set the camera on the dash, pressing record as they acted out the different songs.

“ _Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_ ” Winston acted out, tapping his father’s shoulder.

“ _That depends who’s asking,_ ” Dan raised his eyebrows and glanced at his son.

“ _Oh, sure, sir—I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you._ ”

“ _I’m getting nervous—_ ”

“ _Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him, it’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?_ ” Winston tried to hold back a laugh as he looked up at his dad innocently.

“ _You punched the bursar?_ ” Dan had stopped at a stoplight. With one glance at his son’s smile, they burst into laughter.

~*~

“ _There’s nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor. They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk. Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded—Uh-oh, but little does he know that His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—_ ” Dan rapped, tripping over his own words. Winston moved the camera to zoom in on Dan’s face as well.

“ _Work, work!_ ” Winston quickly turned the camera to face himself. “ _Angelica!_ ”

“ _Eliza!_ ” Dan’s tenor voice cracked as he sang over Winnie. Winnie panned the camera out so the camera caught the both of them before they yelled “ ** _And Peggy!_** ”

“ _Peggy only sings in this one damn song, what a precious bean, Peggy Schuyler deserved more._ ” Dan grumbled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “ _I mean, she was Mariah Reynolds and killed those vocals, but come on, I need more Peggy!_ ” He jumped, accidentally pressing the car horn in his rage.

Winston looked over at his dad with tight lips, stifling laughter. “ _He goes through this same rant every time we listen to Hamilton._ ”

“ _Can you blame me? Peggy Schulyer is such an underrated character and—_ ”

“ _You're such Hamilton trash._ ” Winnie shook his head.

Dan gasped, juggling his gaze from the road to the camera. “ _You introduced me to Hamilton!_ ” He squawked, pulling into Louise’s driveway. “ _Well it doesn’t matter anyway, because we’re here._ ”

Winnie’s heartbeat rose at his Dad’s words, the excitement switching to a pool of anxiety and dread sitting at the pit of his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick. The LGBT YouTubers’ who’d transitioned described the first step being the hardest, whether that's coming out to parents, or even just cutting their hair. But Winnie’d never imagined that he wouldn't be able to leave his damn seat.

What if this were a mistake or a phase? He'd read snide Facebook comments from Nana Howell about young trans teens not understanding what they were getting themselves into, how she'd supported the politicians who planned to repeal gay marriage. She'd always used female pronouns and his birth name the few times she even addressed him, to the point where Dan had spent many Christmas parties arguing with Nana. All he could see were problems—he couldn't have kids, the cost of testosterone, what if he had to give up choir, what if his brother resented him for becoming the older brother?

“ _Alright everyone, we’ll show you the finished product after!_ ” Winnie raced through the sentence and waved goodbye to the camera before he was ill. The mantra of _“I can't do this”_ chanted through his head.

Dan raised an eyebrow—Winnie’s energy dropped noticeably, his sentence trailing off. “Didn’t you want to record the haircut?” he asked quietly, rubbing Winnie’s shoulder. “Is everything okay, Little Bear?”

Winnie bit his lip, pushing his glasses up to wipe under his eyes. “Everything’s fine, Dad,” he said, fumbling with the seam of his shirt. “The damn thread won’t rip off.”

Dan rested a hand on Winnie’s. He hooked a finger under his son’s chin to get Winston to look at him.

“Wh-what if Auntie Lou hates me?” Winnie whispered, tears prickling to his eyes. “I-I mean, what if she thinks I’m an atrocity, o-or—”

“Winston Michael. Aunt Louise loves you, I promise. I would never lie to you.” Dan enveloped a sniffling Winston into a hug. “Lou carried you in her belly for nine months.”

“I thought it was nine and a half months.” Winston sniffed into Dan’s jacket.

“What can I say? You and your brother inherited my laziness, but shush. Louise loves you. She loves absolutely everything about you, I don’t know how anyone could think anything less.” Dan rested his head on Winston’s, his heart aching for his son. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“I can't give you grandchildren.” Winston stared at the glove compartment, his heart twisting into knots.

“What do you mean?” Dan cocked his head to the side.

“Kids. I can't…” Winston gestured to his lap. “Y’know, continue our bloodline or whatever. It's stupid, I know, but I can't.” Tears streamed down his face. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Winnie, you're fifteen,” Dan kissed Winnie's temple. “Besides, there are so many ways to have children, you don't even have to worry about it. Papa and I couldn't have kids, that whole no vagina thing put a damper in our plan.”

Winston breathed out a laugh. “But they won't be yours.” His voice strained as he choked back another wave of tears.

Dan ran his fingers through Winston’s hair. “But they'll be yours. That's what matters.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Winston sniffed, leaning against Dan’s chest, wrapping his arms around his father’s waist. The familiar scent of Dan’s shirt, his hand rubbing gentle circles against Winnie’s back, and his steady heartbeat eased Winston’s tension.

“I haven't been through what you're living right now, but I know what it feels like to feel powerless and useless, like you're looking too far into the future. It's not healthy.” Dan kissed Winston's hair.

“I can't not,” Winston said. “What else do I do?”

“Live in the moment, as stupid as that sounds. You'll waste away if you spend every living moment in a battle trying to plan the future. Sometimes things happen, like a message from your favorite YouTuber. Do you think I'd planned to meet your father and marry him?”

Winston shook his head. “I guess not.”

“Time does weird, weird things. It closes doors and opens new ones. It's best to try not to control what you can't.” Dan whispered. Over the years of his Existential Crises, he'd acquired coping skills to help him try to let go of worry about what the future would hold. “I went through a long point of time where I didn't think I had—or even deserved—a future. And now I'm blessed with two magnificent sons and a wonderful husband.”

Winston smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around his father. His thoughts slowed, and he was left with warmth coursing through him. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too.” Dan said, doing his best to keep his tears at bay. “C’mon, let’s get your hair cut.” Dan wiped his son’s tears and kissed his forehead. Winnie got out of the car and waited at the front for his dad, grabbing his hand as they walked to the front door. “Go ahead, ring the bell.” Dan said, nudging Winnie’s shoulder. Winston’s hand trembled as he rang the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door opened to a smiley Louise. “Little Bear!” She squealed, hugging her nephew tightly. “I’ve missed you!”

“Hi Auntie Lou,” Winston hugged her tightly. Louise smiled up at Dan, who was taping the encounter.

“Auntie Hazel and Uncle Jack are here too, just finished up a video with them. I told them that Winnie’s getting his hair cut, and they asked if they could stay. Is that alright Little Bear?” She asked as she pulled away. Winston nodded, his hair bouncing against his shoulders. “Oh, I’ve missed you guys so much,” she said, hugging a now giggling Winston as tightly as before.

“We were just here last week, Louise,” Dan laughed from behind the camera.

“Well it’s not every day that you see your nephew.” Louise pouted. “Come in, come in, and we can talk hairstyles.”

Winston walked into Louise’s office salon, a room with plentiful natural lighting, as well as a lit vanity. She converted her en suite bathroom a place to wash hair and do conditioning treatments.

As Louise grew older, she'd indulged in her love of hair care. She decided to work as a hair stylist on the side to her radio show at the BBC. She had even become more comfortable with filming less censored videos now that Darcy was older, and had brought Darcy into her channel, changing _Sprinkle of Glitter_ to _Sprinkle of Darcy_ , allowing Darcy to indulge in her love of filmmaking and still spend time together.

“Is it alright if I set up the camera on the counter?” Winnie asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. The all too familiar anxiety had bubbled in the pit of his stomach. The simple thought of making a mistake had petrified him all over again.

Louise smiled brightly, rubbing his back. Winston set the camera on the counter and pressed record. “Of course, love. Whatever you're comfortable with.” She set out her tools—spray bottle, scissors, comb, buzzer, brush and other hair essentials. “Now what do you want to do with your hair?”

Winston sat on the stool in the bathroom. “I'm honestly not sure, I had a sort of fringey, quiffey thing in mind, but I don't think it'd work with my face shape.” He rambled out words in a half-arsed attempt to make it seem like he wasn't as frightened as he really was. His heart beat as if he had just finished a marathon. Louise rested her hand on her godson’s shoulder and bent down, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Little Bear, it’s okay to be frightened. You're braver than me—I couldn’t even think of chopping even an inch off my hair.” The northern lilt in Louise’s eased the tension in Winnie’s shoulders, reminding Winnie of his Papa’s soothing voice consoling him when he woke up after from a nightmare.

Winnie unclenched his hands, but the lump in his throat still remained. “Wh-what if I don't like it? I read the comments on my coming out video, so many people said that it's a phase, that God makes no mistakes, what if they're right?” His throat was tight as the words fell out of his mouth. It was something he'd never said to his therapist, much less his parents.

“Now you listen to me, Winston Michael,” Louise grunted as she knelt in front of Winnie. “The people who say that also believe there should be a wall built around America,” she joked, wiping the stray tear off of Winnie’s cheek. “If God doesn't make mistakes, then why does cancer exist, why is there so much hate? You, Mister Man, are no mistake. Born in the wrong body, yes. But don't you go around believing you're a mistake. You've got a whole team of us old people around you-Jack, Hazel, Carrie and Pete, Dean, Tanya, Jim, Auntie Zoe and Uncle Joe. Me, your fathers, Dodie and Evan. we can't forget about Darcy and Teddy, now can we?” Louise smiled gently. “This is a marathon, not a sprint, and it's not a marathon you have to go about alone.”

Winnie sniffed. “I know, I just—I don't want to disappoint anybody.”

“And you aren't! We’re all on your side, Bear. You know, Philly was scared when he asked me to carry you two angels, almost as nervous as I was. It's scary to start something new, even if that outcome will make you happier.” Louise rubbed Winnie's arms. The sweet smell of roses and peach perfume, her sure smile, even her spirit seemed to wrap Winston in a hug.

Louise gently rubbed his arm, examining the fading scars on Winston’s forearm. “And you haven't…in a while as well.”

Winston shook his head, smiling. “I-I've been happy, I guess.” He hugged his godmother tightly. Louise let out a small sob, returning the hug just as tight.

“Now, let me look at you from a hairdresser’s point of view.” Louise held Winston at arms length. She saw Mrs. Lester’s eyes, Phil's cheekbones, Dan’s lips and round face, all coming together to make Winston. It was a blessing carrying the Howell’s twins. They were a gorgeous family. Winston’s face didn't suit the fringe that Dan and Phil both had in their early twenties.Then the image clicked—longer bangs in the front, so the waved curls complement the shape of Winston's face.

Winston sat in awe, watching the wheels turn in Louise’s magnificent brain. She grinned and somehow all of the tension in Winston's shoulders dissipated. He felt safe in Louise’s hands. He trusted her.

“You're aware of Connor Franta, yes?” Louise stood up, plugging in the shaver. Winston nodded, unsure of what Louise had meant. “Out of the many, many hairstyles he’s worn throughout his time on YouTube, there was this adorable fringe-like haircut that worked wonders with waved hair.” She took out her iPhone and searched up an old video of Connor answering questions and painting his nails. Winston cradled the phone in his hands as he watched the video. This was the haircut.

“The top layer is longer and more of a fringe, but the undercut isn't as prominently shaved as your fathers had.” Louise explained.

Winston beamed, nodding. He handed her his glasses and her phone back.“I love it!”

Louise went to work, trimming the long hair. “Are you partial to a certain side for the part?”

“Right, please.” Winston tapped the toes of his shoes together, letting his eyes close, trusting Louise with everything.

~*~

Dan was worried, to say the least. After Winston’s panic attack in the car, he wasn't sure what to say. Blunt nails scratched and picked at a loose end of his case. He'd moved to the breakfast bar so he could talk to Hazel and Jack, but still keep watch over the general vicinity of the bathroom.

“He looks gorgeous,” Louise walked out of her salon, smiling at Dan. “He wanted some time to take everything in. Don't worry.” She walked over and sat next to Dan, falling into easy conversation with everyone. Dan, however had barely been able to participate in the conversation, much less ask Louise how her job at the BBC was going.

It was the door. The damn bathroom door was still closed. His throat tightened as he picked up the empty glass that had held Rosé moments before. What if Winnie wasn’t happy? He knew that transitioning wouldn't make Winston’s depression turn 180°, but Louise had left the room ten minutes ago, and he hadn't seen Winnie at all.

Dan jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand.

 **How's it going?** **  
**

Dan took a deep breath. Phil’s contact name showed up.

**_It’s not. He hasn't left the room yet._ ** **  
**

**Patience, everything will be okay.** **  
**

**_I miss you. I'm so scared._ ** **  
**

**I'm only an hour away. I have Teddy with me, we’re at Tesco’s. I love you.** **  
**

Dan could hear Phil's rational, calm tone ease the stress knot growing in his neck.

_**What if Winnie doesn't like it?** **  
** _

**_Louise left him in the room with so many sharp tools_ ** **  
**

Dan got halfway through his text to Phil, his fingers shaking as he pressed the keys, ignoring his friends asking if he was okay. **_‘What if Winnie’_** **  
**

**Daniel James Howell don't you dare talk that way.** **  
**

**It's going to be fine. You know it will.**

**And if it's not, we’ll work through it like we always do.** **  
**

There was a pause as Dan’s mind raced to the worst possible conclusions. Of trying to wake up Winston covered in blood, scissors piercing the middle of his forearm—

~*~

Winston thanked Louise as she left, the door clicking as it shut.

 _Well, here's the moment of truth._ He thought. Why was unable to open his eyes? He reached up, his hands shaking to feel what he couldn't get himself to see. He teased his fingers through the loose curls, gnawing at his lip. He was afraid—afraid of making a mistake, that maybe, just maybe he wasn't meant to be a boy. To have his hair cut, what would his subscribers think? One look at the short style, they'd be sure to ridicule him endlessly. He could easily wear a beanie and cover his hair if it was a complete mess.

_Breathe. In for five, hold for three, out for five._

He heard his Papa’s voice berating him gently. _“Winston Michael, you haven't even opened your eyes yet, and you're in panic mode. Keep breathing and open your eyes. We’ll work through whatever we can. And if you're really worried, it's only hair. It'll grow back.”_

He opened his eyes, with the mantra of _It’s only hair, it'll grow back_ repeating in his head. Winston gasped, a smile breaking his tight scowl. His hair, before so bland and long, somehow now emitted a gentle glow. He laughed, half surprised, half relieved. It…it looked _good_. He ran his fingers through the bangs, the tightly buzzed sides. It was perfect.

Now to see what Dad said. Dan wasn't the best liar; if Winston were being honest, his Dad was the worst liar in the world. Well, it's now or never.

“Daddy?” Winston cracked open the door, sticking his head through.

Dan stood up, holding his breath. “Yes sweetie?” He tried to ignore the tears prickling his eyes as Winnie walked out, slow and careful. Two hands, arms, legs and feet. Ten fingers, one neck, no scars besides the bug bites from playing outside—and his hair. _Oh_ his hair, Louise was right—he looked gorgeous. Phil's natural ginger color and Dan’s hobbit curls. Louise had done such a wonderful job. Dan beamed at his son.

“Daddy,” Winston’s voice was thick with happy tears, and Dan’s wasn't much better.

Dan hugged his son, kissing the mop of curls. “It looks wonderful.”

“Wow, who knew Lou could actually cut hair—oi!” Jack cradled the back of his head where Hazel had slapped him.

“You look so handsome, Little Bear.” Hazel grinned, finishing the last of her wine.

“Like a proper man,” Jack joked, hearing Zoella’s rant about the _heteronormative implications skewing the true meaning of a man and the bullshit non conforming people go through every day_ running through his head. Winston let out a laugh.

“Oh wait!” Dan grabbed the camera from the bathroom and pressed record. “ _You saw it here folks, Winnie's haircut-born a new man._ ” Winston let out a laugh as he threw a peace sign up at the camera.

“ _Sup guys?_ ” Winnie said in a failed attempt to be cool, sending Dan into a fit of giggles. Winnie beamed.

Maybe he _was_ cut out for this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing it! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
